


Naomi's Recipe

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Naomi sends Blair a tofu recipe that Blair wants Jim to try.





	Naomi's Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the sentinel bingo prompt - recipe

“Hello,” Blair answered the phone on the second ring, grabbing the phone before Jim could answer with his usually brusque, “Ellison.”

“Hello, Sweetie,” Naomi answered. 

“Hey Mom, how are you?”

“Good, how are you and Jim?”

“We’re good,” Blair smiled at Jim who was about to make a beer run.

“I’m going to be leaving for a spiritual retreat next week and wanted to see if you need anything before I go. I could send you and Jim food, maybe some sex toys to spice up your lives.” Blair rolled his eyes as Jim, obviously listening in to both parts of the conversation, laughed before waving and heading out the door. Blair decided that indeed, discretion might be the better part of valor, at least, when talking to his mother about his relationship with Jim.

“No, Mom. We’re fine.”

“If you need me, call the Wellness Center and they will get a message to me.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Oh, and Blair, I’m going to forward a recipe to you. It’s stuff shells but instead of ricotta it uses tofu. It’s wonderful.”

“You know mom, Jim doesn’t eat tofu,” he reminded her. On her last visit, she had tried to get Jim to eat a tofu, chickpea, and spinach dish. What she hadn’t mentioned was she added some hot vindaloo curry to the dish. Jim took one bite and his sense of taste spiked, painfully. He had grabbed water trying to deal with the heat as Blair quickly got his mother to list the spices she had used. Realizing what was causing Jim’s reaction, Blair had grabbed a container of milk, making Jim drink it as he talked Jim into lowering his sense of touch. Jim had then gone up to bed with a migraine brought on by the sensory spike.

“Sweetie,” Naomi sighed. “Jim is getting to that time in life when a man needs to watch his diet. Don’t get me wrong, he’s in wonderful shape but he needs to start watching his cholesterol and salt and -“ 

“Mom,” Blair cut in, glad Jim had already gone. The last thing the sentinel needed to hear was his mother talking about Jim’s age and shape. “I do talk to him about what he eats.”

“Obviously, he needs to avoid spices,” Naomi admitted. “But Blair he eats too much processed food. It could eventually affect his performance if you know what I mean. I’ll forward the recipe and you can make it. I bet he’ll love it.”

“Okay,” Blair answered knowing it was the only way to get her to stop. He certainly didn’t want to talk about his lover’s “performance” with his mother. “I’ll see if I can get Jim to eat it.”

And then Blair forgot all about the recipe until he saw an email from his mother the next day. Opening it, he looked over the recipe and smiled. It actually looked pretty good. It was made up with tomato sauce, jumbo shells, and tofu that had been sautéed in a skillet with olive oil, onions, garlic, rosemary and oregano.

As he finished reading the recipe, he glanced up and watched Jim walking in the loft – carrying Wonderburger.

“Man, that is so bad for you,” Blair complained, to which Jim just shrugged and took another big bite out of his double bacon cheese burger topped with barbecue sauce and fried onion rings.

Blair glanced at the recipe and then Jim’s food. He knew if he asked Jim about the tofu – Jim would refuse, especially after the last time he had tofu. But really, his diet needed some adjustments. Smiling, Blair decided it was time to get Jim to eat better but he would need to make Jim think that he was choosing the tofu.

The next evening Blair prepared his marinara sauce using San Marzano tomatoes, garlic, onions, pepper, basil, oregano, and red wine. He sautéed the tofu before stuffing and baking the shells with some mozzarella on top.

The dish was just coming out of the oven, bubbling and smelling great when Jim walked in. “What are you making, Sandburg?” he asked as he walked over and looked at the dish.

“Tofu stuffed shells,” Blair answered. “But since you don’t like tofu, I picked up some turkey breast for you. You can have a sandwich.” As Blair said this, he placed the dish on the table and put one plate down. He carried over some freshly ground parmesan reggiano cheese and extra sauce.

“Turkey breast,” Jim repeated an eye on the bubbling food and Blair nodded pointing to the fridge with a serving spoon.

“My mother sent this recipe, and before you ask, there is no curry in it, that is, if you want to try it.”

Jim looked at the dish and then opened the fridge. Sure enough there was a pound of sliced turkey breast. Blair had even sliced some tomatoes and lettuce and had made Jim some honey mustard. Jim started to pull out a roll and then looked over at Blair who was dishing out some shells, the mozzarella and sauce dripping onto his plate.

“Tofu, huh,” Jim commented looking at the turkey breast, and Blair, taking a seat, nodded as he lifted a fork full.

“Maybe, I’ll just taste it,” Jim decided and got down a plate.

“Sure,” Blair agreed. “Like mushrooms, tofu takes on the flavor of what it’s cooked with. Try it.”

Jim did. “Not bad,” Jim said, “for tofu,” he added.

“Glad you like it, have some more. It is pretty good.”

Jim put a healthy amount on his plate and Blair passed him the cheese. The two eating Naomi’s vegetarian tofu stuffed shells recipe. Now if only he could get Jim away from Wonderburger.

 

A.N. I actually tried the recipe - it wasn't bad.

Tofu Stuffed Shells  
Ingredients:  
12 oz. Jumbo shells  
1- container firm tofu  
2- cloves garlic  
1- small onion-minced  
1/ 2 tsp. rosemary  
1- tsp. oregano  
Tomato Sauce (make or use your favorite sauce)  
1-cup fresh Parmesan cheese 

Directions:  
Preheat oven to 350 degrees. 

Bring a large pot of water to boil and add pasta shells, approximately 17-18 shells, and boil for 10 minutes.  
While the shells are cooking, crumble the tofu into a skillet with olive oil and add onions, garlic, rosemary and oregano. Cook until tender, about 10 minutes.  
Drain cooked pasta, and place back in pot with two tablespoons olive oil. Stir to coat.  
Fill each shell with a generous portion of tofu filling, and place shells seam down in a 2-quart casserole dish.  
Pour tomato sauce over the shells.  
Sprinkle with 1 cup freshly grated Parmesan or Mozzarella or Asiago cheese.  
Bake at 350 for 20 minutes. Just a note:


End file.
